creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2016
03:43 nieważne * 03:43 :v 03:44 Okej, poprawię to jakoś, bo chciałabym by moja Creepypasta została :) Usunę to i owo :) Opis Anieli i to co z nią jest. 03:44 Znaczy 03:44 sama Aniela okej 03:44 może być 03:44 ale jej opis jest niepotrzebny. 03:44 nie wiem jak dalej dodać creepypaste xd 03:44 (fp) 03:45 Okej, opis usunę, i to co z jej mami też usunę xd 03:45 A sama Creepypasta jest ok? 03:45 <3 03:45 w ten sposób 03:45 pozdro wariato 03:45 elo 03:45 Hey Kyukaczu 03:45 hejka siemaneczko 03:45 Elo mordo 03:45 Kuro <3 03:45 Hej Mars 03:45 Ex <3 03:45 ;) jak dodać creepypaste ? 03:45 Ty tak na serio. (wtf) 03:45 tak 03:47 o/ 03:47 *,-,* 03:47 no pomużcie xD 03:48 * Kyurone rzuca słownikiem 03:48 Specjalna:Utwórz stronę 03:48 3 raz się pojawił link 03:48 Kliknij sobie na to człowieku. 03:48 Tak wiesz, klik, i po sprawie. 03:49 Nie, nie MUSISZ dziękować. 03:49 Nie, nic nie musisz pisać. 03:49 Wiemy, że jesteś wdzięczna. 03:49 Co za baran. 03:50 W takich dniach jak ten nawet durnie z internetu mnie wkurzają. 03:50 Mam nadzieję, że nie zaliczam się do durniów z internetu za swoją słabą Creepypastę xd 03:50 Właśnie 03:51 Słyszałam, że Ex się tłumaczyła xD 03:51 Ja? xD 03:51 Nom 03:51 Komu, co? 03:51 "Dlaczego skasowałaś pastę!!111" 03:51 xD 03:52 Bo mogłam. 03:52 Bo wszystko mnie wkurza. 03:52 Właśnie 03:52 Miałaś mieć wolne. 03:52 Miałam. 03:52 I mnie kurde wyrywają z łózka o 12 03:52 że mam być za godzinę w biurze. 03:52 RIP Ex. 03:53 Um, mam pytanie: po jakim czasie Creepypasta może być skasowana? 03:53 Do biura mam 20 minut, ale najlepiej, żebym była wcześniej. 03:53 Dziś? 03:53 Od razu po dodaniu. 03:53 Po 1 sekundzie dodania. 03:53 Jeżeli "wielkiej Kyurone się nie spodoba" 03:53 xD 03:53 (lf) 03:54 Ale mam śmiechy, bo wiercili mi udarem za ścianą tak namiętnie, że przewiercili kable od prądu. 03:54 Ja mam prąd, oni nie. 03:54 Ou. 03:54 Hey 03:54 Ex 1: 0 Durnie od remontu 03:54 Aaaaa... XD Ja swoją poprawiam xd 03:54 x'D 03:55 Czytam ją od nowa i poprawiam to co trzeba xd Wyrzucam niepotrzebne wątki xd 03:55 Oesuu 03:55 Lisiczka 03:55 naprawdę ogarnij te emotki 03:55 ;-; 03:55 I jeszcze przyleźli do mnie, "czy mogą sobie prąd pociągnąć" 03:55 "A będą panowie wiercić?" 03:55 "Tak" 03:55 "To nie" 03:55 Żałosna opowieść, w dodatku o jakimś żałosnym miłośniku żałosnych chińskich bajek. 03:55 Ex 2:0 Durnie od remontu 03:55 3 minuty temu przez Luxferre 03:55 Czy tylko ten user mnie zaczyna drażnić? 03:56 Ex i co oni na to? 03:56 Foch? 03:56 "No pls, pani Ex, ploxy" 03:56 Foch z trzaśnięciem drzwiami xD 03:56 "Nie, bo dam bana na CPW i się skończy śmieszkowanie" 03:56 xD 03:57 "Czy Ty wiesz z kim w ogóle masz do czynienia? Jestem Adminem na CPW, więc szczym ryj szczylu." 03:57 x'D 03:57 03:57 karu approves 03:57 xD 03:57 On pewnie do pasażerów 03:58 "Mogę kupić bilet ulgowy?" 03:58 "Czy Ty wiesz z kim w ogóle masz do czynienia? Jestem Adminem na CPW, więc szczym ryj szczylu." 03:58 "Ale pana usunięto..." 03:58 "Wynoś się z mojego autobusu, dostajesz bana!" 03:58 No co Ty, Karu wywala z autobusu dzieci. Bo COPPA. 03:58 x'D 03:58 03:59 xD 03:59 Jego autobus to Jego własna wikia. :v 03:59 Karu jako kanar: A edycji to ile się nabiło, co? 03:59 uspokójcie się 03:59 bo zaraz wpadnie 03:59 największy zbrodniarz wojenny 03:59 Nie wpadnie. 03:59 loki 03:59 i będzie nas wyzywał dlaczego go szkalujemy 03:59 To banem go po łbie i się skończy. 03:59 x'D 04:00 Kura. 04:01 Wstawiłam sobie wodę na kawę i o niej zapomniałam. 04:01 Muszę to robić od nowa. 04:01 Chryste. 04:02 Hey 04:02 Hej wszystkim :D 04:03 Napisałam właśnie drugą część mojej pasty 04:03 Brawo 04:03 Ok. 04:03 I nie ma takiej ściany tekstu jak wcześniej. 04:04 Niech zgadnę, wrzuciłaś ją jako oddzielnego arta? 04:05 Heh. 04:05 Tak 04:05 Dostałem powiadomienie 04:05 .v. 04:05 "Tak było, no pytam się, tak było?" 04:05 No oczywiście, bo po co się wysilać. 04:06 Już nikt nie szanuje adminów. 04:06 Spoko 04:06 Poprawię to 04:06 hey 04:06 Siema Eniu. 04:06 A nie 04:06 Przecież jak 04:06 c: 04:06 Dobra, weź mi to zalinkuj. 04:06 h0i evr1on3 04:06 Mogę co najwyżej skopiować tekst 04:06 Ok ok, jak chcesz to mogę tamto usunąć i wstawić do pierwszej części ;_; Tylko wydawało mi się, że będzie lepiej jak nie będzie takie długie. 04:06 Xd 04:06 zaraz 04:07 Sup 04:07 Nie możesz usunąć strony. 04:07 Nie powinieneś się dowiedzieć część 2 04:07 Jakieś tematy ciekawe? :v 04:07 Nie obchodzi mnie co Ci się wydawało. 04:07 Poprawiłam tą moją Creepypastę, ale jeszcze ją poprawiam, jakby co. 04:07 Przepraszam jak coś. 04:07 To już koniec tej pasty, czy będziesz jeszcze coś dopisywała? 04:08 Koniec, no jak już zginęli to chyba koniec. 04:08 Jakieś problemy z pastami? Ex 04:08 Z userami raczej. 04:09 Wyjaśni ktoś źródło problemu i co się dzieje? :V 04:10 No bo kurde, jaki jest sens wrzucania pasty w częściach skoro pierwsza cześć się kończy w momencie w którym czytelnik nie poczuł się ani trochę przestraszony? 04:10 Ani zachęcony do dalszej lektury, tak? 04:10 Kuźde 04:11 Dokładnie. 04:11 Ladży mnie srogo. 04:11 Mashuk, mogę Cię o coś prosić? 04:11 Nie no, zwykła edycja tekstu przez autora tak, aby naprawić te "części" była? Bo jak nie było to to pomoże 04:11 ? 04:12 ... 04:12 Weź to połam tak, żeby nie było ścianą tekstu Nie powinieneś się dowiedzieć 04:12 Spoko 04:12 Zw 04:13 Tabulatorów brak? ._. 04:13 Rozumu brak xD 04:13 Bo ściana tekstu 04:13 No brak, no. 04:14 Co za badziewny dzień. 04:14 sameQuizy pozdrawia (kappa) 04:14 Kappy nie ma :v 04:15 Btw samequizy to już mem o typowej głupocie jeśli chodzi o creepypasty... a kiedyś to była nawet fajna strona 04:15 Ja nawet nie wiem o co tam chodzi. 04:15 Czasem ktoś coś linkował, ale nie jestem w temacie kompletnie. 04:18 Strona do robienia i wykonywania quizów. Można tam też robić różne (pół)interaktywne historyjki, które często mają temat creepepast. Niestety wzrost popularności to spadek średniego wieku użytkownika, przez co dwunastoletnie fangirl jeffa robią tam totalne wysypisko fekaliów 04:18 Hm, znajomy schemat. 04:18 Nie uważasz? 04:18 Tylko tam tego nie usuwają :v 04:19 O matko xD 04:20 Jaki jest dobry sposób, żeby z dobrej strony zrobić śmietnik? 04:20 wysłać tam karu 04:20 Pozwolić dzieciom pisać o Jeffie. 04:20 i dać mu admina 04:20 To też :v 04:20 albo lokiego 04:20 albo kaszuba 04:20 albo o zgrozo lobo 04:21 Pokazać ją czasopismom o gwiazdach małych dziewczynek. (np. Bravo) 04:21 I dać jej rozgłos 04:21 W ogóle, wiecie, że powstało osobne czasopismo o jutuberach? 04:21 Jakiś rok temu :v 04:21 Hm. 04:21 Shit jak wszystko tego typu 04:21 Nie ma jak to świeże informacje :v 04:22 * Ex q jest bardzo na bieżąco 04:22 powstały bodajże dwie części tego syfu 04:22 O dziewczynie REŹEGO!!!1111oneone 04:22 kogo takie coś w ogóle interesuje 04:22 * Eniek702 woli nie być na bieżąco. 04:23 Dwunastoletnie dziwczynki? 04:23 ^ 04:23 Ex q dzięki wielkie za poprawienie mojej pasty. 04:23 To był Marshuk 04:24 No nie ma za co. 04:24 zw 04:24 Oho, o wilku mowa xd 04:24 Dalia 04:24 Czekaj, to kto to wreszcie poprawiał 04:24 Sup 04:24 Czy ty próbowałaś mi przeszkodzić (watching) 08:57 Pastę jajeczną. 08:57 No, dzięki. 08:57 No też ją lubie. 08:57 Dziś przypadł mi w udziale spacer w najgorszym deszczu. 08:57 Miss mokrego podkoszulka, kurde gnat. 08:57 Deszcz jest spoko. <3 08:58 Hah xd 08:58 Mam zgoła inne poglądy :v 08:59 TVN: 08:59 "Wiem, że dręczy ciebiO... 08:59 (fp) 08:59 Hey Kyukaczu. 08:59 Dzień dobry. 08:59 Skręciłam kostkę. 08:59 :/ 08:59 Czyli nie tylko ja mam zły dzień. 08:59 Umrzesz. * 08:59 Ale przybyłam specjalnie 09:00 Żeby mnie spakować? : > 09:00 Hey 09:00 By być na relacji na żywo z pakowania Ex 09:00 <3 09:00 xD 09:00 <3 09:00 Czekałam na Was. 09:00 Nawet nie ruszyłam szmat z podłogi. 09:00 <3 09:00 Kc <3 09:01 <3 09:01 kc <3 09:02 Hey Ozz. 09:03 ex wbijaj na cursa 09:03 No jestem przeca. 09:03 cześć snikers 09:03 sporo tu dzisiaj ciekawych osób 09:03 (wtf) jaki snikers? 09:03 Nie jestem chatterbotem. 09:03 Ani batonem. :x 09:05 no mars 09:07 "sporo tu dzisiaj ciekawych osób" 09:07 Wiem, bo ja przyszłam :3 09:07 Skromna jak zawsze. c: 09:07 No ba. 09:07 Mam to po Piniaku 09:14 Cisza pochłonęła czat a zło zostało zasiane wśród nic niepodejrzewających użytkowników. 09:15 kiedy mrok owija ich serca budzą się dawno zapomniane demony sumienia 09:15 nuda xD 09:15 Ano. 09:16 xD 09:16 nie ma to jak wymyślanie historyjki na poczekaniu 09:17 o/ 09:17 #%$^#@ 09:17 Mariusz 09:18 to były tylko randomowe znaczki 09:18 nie przesadzaj 09:18 nie spamiłem nimi 09:18 .v. 09:19 ta poważna mina 09:19 ja spadam nerka 09:20 Bye 09:20 O/ 09:20 * 09:21 tak z ciekawości pomysł z rozdwojeniem jaźni jest banalny czy może być ? 09:21 (watching) 09:21 To mój koncept na pastę. 09:21 Ale nie 09:21 Czemu wysłałaś ZNicza Ex? 09:22 Banalny 09:22 Jeszcze chyba nie było pasty o człowieku z rozdwojeniem jaźni. 09:22 pomysł z rozdwojeniem jaźni to przeżytek 09:22 tak myślałam 09:22 Tak? 09:22 Banalny? 09:22 Jedyna dobra postać ostatnia jaka spotkałem z rozdwojeniem jaźni 09:22 to Krieg 09:22 z Borderlands 09:22 tak to są zawsze tacy sami 09:23 Pomysł zawsze jest dobry. 09:23 no bo zastanawiałam się nad tym albo nad utratą pamięć w skutek szoku wywołanego jeszcze nie wiem jak 09:23 Ale czy opowiadanie będzie dobre zależy od wykonania. 09:26 może i tak ale pomysły w kółko powtarzane stają się nudne prostoliniowe i przewidywalne przynajmniej tak uważam 09:26 Trytytka. 09:27 Nie da się teraz wymyślić orginalnej pomysłu, który wyróżniałby się od innych. 09:27 orginalnego* 09:27 Hey Roma! 09:27 **oryginalnego 09:27 Hej Rzymku 09:28 może jednak 09:29 A nawet jak wymyślisz to potem i tak milion osób ściągnie połowę pasty... 09:30 Witam wszystkich serdecznie 09:30 elo cześć 09:30 siemanko 09:30 Witam 09:31 Hey 09:31 o/ 09:32 Siema 09:32 cisza grobowa nastała 09:32 no nie? 09:32 Trytytka. 09:32 chyba wszyscy zaliczyli zgon 09:33 Zawsze możecie zarzucić jakimś tematem. .v. 09:33 ... 09:33 Tak. 09:33 Na mnie nie liczcie... 09:33 ^ 09:33 nie mam pomysłów... 09:33 witam w klubie 09:34 Porozmawiajmy o trytytkach. 09:34 Trytytkach? 09:34 Trytytki. 09:34 Kojarzą mi się z frytkami, czy słusznie? 09:34 Nie 09:34 Trytytki to 09:34 no trytytki xd 09:34 .v. 09:34 aha 09:35 ... 09:35 Nie wiem jak wytłumaczyć co to jest 09:35 Ja tak. 09:35 ? 09:35 Tak jak rozumiesz. 09:35 Trytytki to takie frytki bez kartofli. 09:35 co nie? 09:35 haha jestem za Xd 09:35 (powiedz że tak) 09:35 09:35 Właśnie nie 09:35 nie kłam :c 09:35 http://www.ph4605914417.nazwa.pl/zdjecia/trytytki/111.jpg to są trytytki 09:36 aha 09:36 Czyli w skrócie - podłużne, czarne i elastyczne 09:36 Takie zasuwki 09:36 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:36 * Sajko6622 przypina Radza trytytkami do słupa 09:36 C: 09:36 ej no 09:36 weź 09:37 mam przyjść wojem? 09:37 Po pierwsze: czym? 09:37 :*( 09:37 Po drugie: nie dasz rady c: 09:37 ty tak serio 09:37 http://memytutaj.pl/uploads/2014/04/30/mam-przyjsc-wojem.jpg 09:37 Nie 09:37 ok 09:38 o 09:38 ktoś przyszedł ale jednak nie 09:38 Dobrze, temat o trytyfrytkach wyczerpany. 09:39 W takim razie... co sądzicie o tym? http://z0r.de/7573 09:39 smuteczek chciałam poprosić cat by została moim kotem 10:18 cześć 10:18 Ale.... No dobra... 10:19 Witam 10:20 O, Diodełe. 10:20 O, Exele. 10:21 o/ 10:21 ... XD 10:23 Macie jakiś temat? 10:23 Bo w ciszy to tak... Nudno? 10:23 kto dostanie bana 10:23 obstawiamy 10:23 ... ;-; 10:24 Elo 10:24 Kuro <3 10:24 Witam Kuro 10:24 <3 10:24 hejo 10:24 <3 10:24 Ex <3 10:24 Rzym <3 10:24 o/ 10:25 Witam 10:29 I cisza... Znowu...-.- 10:29 Ciii. 10:30 żegnam dobranoc 10:30 o/ 10:30 Idlujemy. 10:30 I pakujemy Ex. 10:31 Przecież miałaś być spakowana. :D 10:33 Ale relacja live trwa. 10:33 Poza tym, mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do dopakowania. 10:34 Rozumiem. 10:43 http://www.repostuj.pl/upload/2016/05/110922_24337143d1c5aed2128c9611d83a7316.jpg 10:45 wtf is that? 10:46 GoT 10:46 wciąż nie wiem 10:46 jestem debilem 10:46 ._, 10:48 tak wgl to mam wrażenie że będziecie się nade mną znęcać 10:48 paczemu? 10:48 bo jestem jedyną osobą bez moda 10:48 itp 10:49 jestem mniejszością 10:49 jak niemcy w niemczech 10:49 oj tam oj tam 10:49 xd 10:49 wgl 10:49 jem sobie murzynka 10:49 w sensie placek 10:50 i tak sobie myślę że ten placek jest bardzo rasistowski 10:52 http://jbzd.pl/obr/460138/piesel-mozart 10:52 co ja oglądam 10:52 ._. 10:53 http://jbzd.pl/obr/459917/dzieciol 10:58 ._. 10:59 .-. 11:01 Ozz. 11:01 Zrób sesję. 11:01 Ozz 11:01 Zrób sesję. 11:01 Ozz 11:01 Zrób sesję 11:01 Ozz 11:01 Zrób sesję 11:01 ciebie moge kiknąć 11:01 Ozz 11:02 nie denerwuj się 11:02 x'DD 11:02 i zrób sesję. 11:02 dostanie ci się za nich doming 11:02 xD 11:02 Uspokój nerwy 11:02 I zrób sesję. 11:03 mówiłem? ;-; 11:03 będą się znęcać 11:03 ;-; 11:03 nad biednym dominem 2016 05 27